


The Massage Therapist

by Jevan



Series: The English ones [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sexual Fantasy, Stress Relief, one-sided Crowley/Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevan/pseuds/Jevan
Summary: John Watson needs a break, his body needs stress relief and so he decided to visit the new Massage establishment near the old bookshop in Soho. In the following weeks he develops  twice a week rhyme with his new therapist. Sherlock is curious why John's mood is so much better after the appointments. He is not the only one that wants to know the secret.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: The English ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Massage Therapist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ironing out All the Wrinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896506) by [Inappropriateggplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriateggplant/pseuds/Inappropriateggplant). 



> This is my first englisch text - longer than a tweet - in nearly (a very long time) years. So please contact me if you find mistakes. I really like to improve my language skills :-)
> 
> Thank you Inappropriateggplant, for the idea Crowley as a massage therapist. You find the wonderful story here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896506/chapters/60241405

It´s a nice pre-summer day, sunny and warm. John Watson walks whistling along the streets of Soho. It´s a short stroll from the subway station that he takes every monday and thursday since four weeks. A few steps behind is an unnoticed shadow, tall, in a long dark coat.

John passes the old bookshop at the corner and stepps up a door in the next house. The shadow stops at the bookshop and is nearly knocked over by a chubby man in an old fashioned suit. Blond hair, forty-one, Shopowner, nervous, likes pasties, jealous, Sherlock deduce.

The blond man stutters an short excuse and goes to the door in which John had disappeared a few seconds ago without looking at the shadow. With knitted brows Sherlock follows them both. Is this man with round cheeks the reason for Johns outstanding mood the last two weeks? Sherlock didn't notice Johns absence first, but his mood changed from relaxed (four weeks ago) to outstanding (two weeks ago) and this concerned the tall detective. This can't be only an excellent massage. There must be more.

And at the moment this old, blond man seems to be the ‚more‘. Sherlock follows them both through the door with a small nameplate: „Crowleys manual therapy and spa“

There's a short hall and he just sees the blond one disappear in the door at the right. Two more doors on the left. One seems to be a bathroom and a comfortable chair near the entrance. There is water running in the bathroom and a soft hum from the room on the left so Sherlock decided to follow the other one in the open door. He enters a big room with pastel colored walls, a lot of flowers, two chairs at a tiny table and a massage table. Behind that massage table is a creme white folding screen, apparently to hide the things that belong in a nonexistent storeroom. With four long steps Sherlock reaches the screen and circle is, just to find the blonde man hiding there. Before he can ask what the *** he is doing here Johns voice enters the room. „Yes, music would be nice.“

The blonde and the tall man freeze hidden behind the screen.

„Classic violin or relaxation with sound of the sea?“ a second voice entered the room. From the face of the blonde man Sherlock could tell that this one was the interesting one for him. Apparently they are both snoopy for one of the men. „Do you have some classic pop?“ John asks. Sherlock peek out the screen to see a redhead nod and to type on a sound system. Meanwhile John takes off his clothes, folds them neatly on a chair and sits on the massage table.

„We start on the front“ the redhead, seemingly Crowley, said. John lay down on his back, his feets in the direction of the screen and Crowley started to warm up some oil between his large Hands.

While he begins with Johns bad scholder they start to chat. The music is soft enough to understand every word. The both also hear the oil flush over the tender skin on Johns upper body. Out of the corner of his eye Sherlock sees the blonde man pick as well around the screen. They both silently decide to ignore each other.  
„How was your weekend?“  
„It was fine.“  
„Hum?“  
„There was a client on Saturday morning. Long brown hair, tall, a handful on all the right places. His eyes were all about her.“  
„Oh. That sucks.“

The talented hands works along the sites down to Johns hips and back up to his shoulder and neck.

“Yup, he took the case although it was only a 3, talking about a boring afternoon at home.”

Sherlocks eyes widen. He never thought, that John could took his words in this way. He took the case to fill up there monthly income, to please John by taking care of daily necessity.

“Yeah. My flatmate had the idea to try Yoga. On Sunday morning, in the middle of our shared living room.”  
“That sounds troubling.”  
“Hum mum. I woke up and stumbled into the Kitchen to get my first coffee. You know, no brainactivity before caffeine is available. ”  
“Totally”  
“So my brain was still in sleep mode and my first view is Aziraphaels ass in a thigh babyblue leggings that left no room for any imagination.”  
“Ouff”

The cheeks of the blonde man beside Sherlock, obviously Aziraphale, becomes a nice rose color and he desperately try not to look at Sherlock.

Crowley stepped aside to take off his own clothes completely while John chanced to lay on his front, his hands folded under his forehead. A great among oil ended up his back and Crowley started to massage with his elbows along the hard knots.

Aziraphale cracked his neck to get a better view of the massage table and the two around respectively thereon.

„This morning my angel munched on a banana. I nearly died at the view. This sinful lips around the white flesh. Ngh.“  
“Ohh” groaned John under the hard work along his hole back up to his feets.

“You know, this lips. I always dream about this pink beautiful things. To buy a sortiment of pasties for him. All kinds with whipping cream and icing. I will feed him, let him lick the filling from my fingers, spread the whipped cream all over my and let him lick everything clean.”

Crowley spend a long time on Johns lower back and ass, teasing the flesh and the muscels.

“Sherlock always sits on his armchair, poking out his tongue while thinking. I imagine that one day he slides down on the floor and crawl towards me. I would pet my tights and he lay his head on it while his long fingers open my fly, free my dick and he starts licking me, without a word. I can bury my hands in his wonderful dark curls and he swallows me down until I shout everything in his talented mouth.”

While John speaks Crowley is climbing on the table and lays himself with his hole length on John. John groans and moans while Cowley slides insides him. The redhead slides his arms under Johns shoulders to hold on.

Sherlock and Aziraphael, both hold their breath as they watch how Crowleys hips started to circle. Soon the movement becomes more explicit, a fast pounding and the slamming sound from skin to skin over the soft music.

He shares a quick look at the older man to see his hypnotised view and an impressive bulk in his light colored suit trousers. The blondes hand was on the way down his stomach totally unaware ot Sherlocks witness.

Sherlock himself finds the need to fondling himself hidden under his long coat.

John's moan becomes more and also Crowleys heavy breathing is erratic. As the redhead climaxes he groans “Oh Angel.”

John follows short behind with an breathless “Sherlock” on his lips.

Sherlock needs to hold himself on the wall behind him to not fall over as he comes himself, still trapped in his tight trousers. A short look to his right shows him an telltale damped spot on Aziraphales trousers, too.

“I take the first shower.” Crowley sais after a few minutes.  
“Sure.”  
“See you on Thursday? Any wishes?  
“Yes. Do you like to ride me then?“


End file.
